genkirivalprojectfandomcom-20200213-history
嶋本 明
嶋本　明 (Shimamoto Akira) is a member of SS Limited. Shutokō Battle (DC, 1999) Rival 14/141 Team: SS Limited Street Name: スポーツカー殺し (Supōtsu Kā Koroshi, Sports Car Killer) Car: TYPE-Y33G Color: 96/96/100 Profile: 昔、強引な割り込みをされ事故を起こして以来 スポーツカーに敵対心を持っている Translation: A long time ago, he woke up after being forced into an accident Since then, he's been hostile towards sports cars Shutokō Battle 2 (DC, 2000) Rival 24/372 Team: SS Limited Street Name: スポーツカー殺し (Supōtsu Kā Koroshi, Sports Car Killer) Course: Kanjō Inner Loop Car: TYPE-Y33GTU Color: 100/100/105 Profile: 環状線内回りを走っているらしい。 スポーツカーに強引な割り込みをされ、事故を起こして からは、無謀な走りをするスポーツカーを見ると、必ず 復讐したくなる危険人物。 Translation: Seems to be running at the kanjō inner loop. After waking up from an accident that a sports car forced him into, whenever he sees a sports car that runs recklessly, he becomes a dangerous person who only wants revenge. Shutokō Battle 0 (PS2, 2001) Rival 17/400 Team: SS Limited Street Name: スポーツカー殺し (Supōtsu Kā Koroshi, Sports Car Killer) Course: Kanjō Inner Loop Car: TYPE-Y33GTU Main+Sub Color: 100/100/105 Profile: 元々は気のいい車好きの好青年だったのだが、ある日、 首都高でスポーツカーに強引な割り込みをされて事故を 起こしてからは、無謀な走りをするクルマを見ると必ず 復讐したくなるようになってしまった。 力ッとばすクルマを見つけると必ずバトルを仕掛ける。 バトル中はキレているためコーナーワークは無謀で、 一般車両もまるで気にしていない。重たい車重を利用し 後方からプッシュしてくることも。 Translation: Originally, he was a nice young car lover, but one day, after a sports car forced him into an accident on the shutokō, he became someone who always seeks revenge whenever he sees a car that runs recklessly. Whenever he sees an aggressive car, he challenges it to a battle. Because he goes berserk during battles, his corner work becomes reckless, and he doesn't care about traffic cars. Sometimes he uses his heavy car's weight to push from behind. Shutokō Battle 01 (PS2, 2003) Shutokō Rival 19/309 (Overall 19/599) Team: SS Limited Street Name: スポーツカー殺し (Supōtsu Kā Koroshi, Sports Car Killer) Course: C1 Inner Loop Car: Nissan Gloria Gran Turismo Ultima HY33 Body Color: 100/100/105 Career: 3 Years Job: Parking lot management Motto: 復讐するは我にあり (Vengeance is mine) Profile: もともとは気のいい車好きの好青年だったが、あ る日、バトルに巻き込まれて事故を起こして大怪 我を負ってしまった。それからというもの、バト ルに熱中する走り屋を見ると心ず復讐したくなる ようになってしまった。 力ッ飛ばすスポーツカーを見つけると、誰彼かま わずバトルをしかける。時には、重たい車重を利 用して後方からプッシュしてくることも。バトル 中は理性がキレているためか、コーナーワークは デタラメで、アザーカーもまるで気にしない。 Translation: Originally, he was a nice young car lover, but one day, he woke up after being caught in an accident during battle and suffered a major injury. After that, he became someone who seeks revenge whenever he sees a racer battling enthusiastically. Whenever he finds a sports car running aggressively, he will challenge them regardless of who they may be. Sometimes, he will also use his heavy car's weight to push from behind. Because he goes berserk during battle, his corner work is haphazard, and he doesn't care about traffic cars. Shutokō Battle X (Xbox 360, 2006) Rival 100/399 Team: SS Limited Street Name: スポーツカー殺し (Supōtsu Kā Koroshi, Sports Car Killer) Course: Shinkanjō Car: Toyota Celsior C specification F package interior selection UCF31 Color: 335, 225, 42 (Solid) Job: Parking lot management Profile: もともとは気のいい車好きの好青年だったのだが、ある 日、バトルに巻き込まれて事故を起こして大怪我を負っ た。それからというもの、バトルに熱中する走り屋を見 ると心ず復讐したくなるようになってしまった。力ッ飛 ばすスポーツカーを見つけると、誰彼かまわずバトルを しかける。時には、重たい車重を利用して後方からプッ シュしてくることも。結果として、かつて事故の原因と なった走り屋と自分自身が同じになってしまっている。 Translation: Originally, he was a nice young car lover, but one day, he woke up after being involved in an accident that left him seriously injured. Since then, he became the kind of person who seeks revenge whenever he sees someone battling too aggressively. When he finds a sports car that is driving aggressively, he challenges them regardless of who they may be. Sometimes he even uses his heavy car's weight to push from behind. As a result, he's become the same as the driver who caused his accident.